1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved reel device, especially to a reel device capable of tight connection with a decorative piece or various modeling decorations. The interior volume of the reel can be enlarged to allow convenient rotation of 360 degrees of the reel.
The reel involved in the present invention is especially suitable for carrying on the waist of a person, and can be used as a measuring tape, a stretchable key collecting device, or a belt device carried on one's person for taking a pet outdoors. Such a reel is provided centrally and internally with a coil spring and a rope or a measuring tape which can be pulled outwardly and can be reeled back by the internal coil spring when a pulling force is removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an analytic structure of such a conventional reel; the main housing of the whole reel is comprised of an upper lid 11 and a bottom lid 12. The reel is further provided with a collar 13, an upper cover 14 and a lower cover 15 to form together a reel axle. The collar 13 is provided therein with a coil spring 16, the above mentioned members can be serially connected by means of a mandrel 17.
Among the conventional reels, the reel which reels and releases a rope and a coil spring is comprised of an upper cover 14 and a lower cover 15 and a collar 13. The covers 14 and 15 are provided respectively with spaced connecting holes 141, 151 at the periphery of the collar 13. The collar 13 is provided on both sides thereof with a plurality of insertion lugs 131, 132. The insertion lugs 131 on one side are inserted into the connecting holes 141 of the cover 14, while the insertion lugs 132 on the other side are inserted into the connecting holes 151 of the other cover 15. Then the insertion lugs 131, 132 are bent in position, and a reel axle is completed, the coil spring 16 can be placed within the covers 14 and 15 and in the interior 133 of the collar 13. The external peripheral surface 134 of the collar 13 is used for reeling thereon a pulling rope of desired length (not shown). The defect resided in such a conventional reel axle structure is that: the collar 13 must be of a size in pursuance of the diameter of the circles having the spaced connecting holes 141, 151 thereon of the covers 14 and 15 respectively, thereby the interior 133 of the collar 13 is limited and smaller. The collar 13 can not receive a larger coil spring 16, and the force for reeling back resiliently is smaller too. And more, the collar 13 must be provided with a plurality of insertion lugs 131, 132 of suitable length for assembling the covers 14 and 15, thereby the external peripheral surface 134 thereof for reeling and releasing a pulling rope is limited in width. In other words, the pulling rope can not be longer for measuring or pulling outwardly to a larger distance.
Moreover, the upper lid 11 must be provided with a central hole 111 for riveting an end 171 of the mandrel 17. And the central hole 111 must be punching molded to form therearound a concave annular area 112 for mounting on the exterior surface of the upper lid 11 a decorative piece (not shown). The concave annular area 112 for mounting the decorative piece can obscure the rivet connection to form a more beautiful exterior surface 113 on the upper lid 11 of the reel. However, the concave annular area 112 provided on the exterior surface 113 is lowered to a certain depth which includes two defects. One is that the die for forming the concave annular area 112 will make the concave annular area 112 an arciform section, and a slit may form when the decorative piece closes it to create a less even and less aesthetic external decorative piece. While the other defect is that, if modeling of the concave annular area 112 for mounting the decorative piece is to be changed, the cost of a new die required is too expensive and is uneconomic.
Further as shown in FIG. 2, the reel proper 10 can be provided on one side thereof with a clamp 18 fixedly or movably riveted on the end 171 of the mandrel 17. The clamp 18 is provided with a clamping mouth 181. An exposing pulling control member 19 can be fixed on one end of a pulling rope 101. The pulling rope 101 is extended through a central hole 191 provided in the top surface of the pulling control member 19 and is fixed in position by tying a knot. After the clamp 18 is clamped on a waist belt by the clamping mouth 181, if it is fixedly riveted on the end 171, the pulling control member 19 can only pull the pulling rope 101 out in a single direction; if it is movably riveted on the end 171, the whole reel 10 can be controlled by pulling in the whole circle taking the movable riveting point as an axis. But the movable axis is formed from a rivet; it is not smooth in rotating and is subjected to getting jammed.
The structure assembled from the pulling rope 101 and the pulling control member 19 makes the pulling rope 101 subjected to damage and breaking by rubbing due to the friction induced at the periphery of the central hole 191 provided in the top surface of the pulling control member 19. This is one of its defects. When pulling force is removed, the whole pulling rope 101 will be reeled back into the reel by a coil spring in the reel. However, such a conventional structure assembled from the pulling rope 101 and the pulling control member 19 cannot make the pulling control member 19 get back to its original position accurately and automatically.